Out of the Woods
by Ramblepedia
Summary: After a trip to see an off-Broadway rendition of Into the Woods causes Blaine to become miserable over regret for his past behavior, Kurt has a very intimate talk with him to help put the past behind them for good. (Set in New York over the summer during season 5. Spoilers for Into the Woods.)


In this story, those who may have been in New York over the summer break that wasn't covered in season five decided to go see an off-Broadway showing of Into the Woods. As such there will be spoilers for what occurs during that musical, both vague and detailed. If you haven't seen it and would like to be entirely surprised I recommend saving this for later (I heard Disney is planning on making a rendition of it for film though that may just be a rumor, among other potential options).

Also posted on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name.

* * *

As the other four (mostly temporary) loft-mates chatted endlessly about how beautifully this evening's rendition of No One is Alone had been handled, Kurt's eyes remained entirely on Blaine. He hadn't spoken and he had barely even moved since the second act had gotten underway, other than to walk home with them. It wasn't hard to tell why. Kurt's fingers were still fighting to regain feeling from the moment Blaine's had clamped down around them.

Rachel set a kettle on to boil as Artie explained how all but four characters clearly had died by the end. Sam didn't believe it, since most of them just 'disappeared.' That didn't mean they were dead.

Santana said she found it fitting that the unapologetic cheating prince had died.

Blaine vanished behind Kurt's curtain. Kurt turned on some music in the main room before following him. "I'm just changing," he offered quietly.

"Well, so am I," Kurt responded as he pulled at his tie. They didn't have to dress up as much as they had. But the six friends had decided it just felt right to do so. Well. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine had. Then Sam put on something nice and Santana had said something about not wanting to be upstaged by Kurt's ensemble and by that point even Artie was putting on one of his nicer outfits. It had looked like the backstage of a play in their loft for a few moments there. This place was not meant to house this many people. At least most of them were leaving soon. Artie was going to have his dorm here in about a week and Sam was supposed to be apartment hunting and Santana kept taking regular trips to do those commercials of hers. It was going to be just him, Rachel, and Blaine. The way it should be. Well, for their tenure at NYADA. After graduation things would have to change but Kurt and Blaine had both agreed this was alright for now.

Blaine bumped into Kurt as he hunted down something more comfortable. He moved away quickly. Kurt pushed his shirt off his shoulders and deposited it on the floor.

Someone dropped something and for a brief moment everyone on the other side of the curtain was silent. Then the four burst into talk louder than before. Kurt glanced over to Blaine as the other man stumbled around as though this place were foreign. He'd lived here for two weeks already. Though two weeks might not be long enough. They did keep resituating things to make it all fit comfortably.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's jacket right from his shoulders and folded it carefully to put it in their special laundry pile. Hand wash only. Blaine didn't give him any trouble as the sleeves fell from his arms. "Have you seen my sweats?"

"Which pair? One of them is in the laundry. After last night I don't think you want to wear them."

"What about those NYADA ones I got?"

"Uhm. I'm not sure. We'll find them. You can wear mine in the meantime." Kurt tugged his own quite fashionable sweats from the pile of things that didn't need to be hung up and otherwise specially cared for. Which was 90% of his wardrobe. Maybe 95%. Definitely 95%. Actually he only owned a handful of t-shirts and some pajamas. Maybe if he counted socks and underwear things evened out a tiny bit more. Even his jeans were hung up because they were too nice to just discard.

Blaine kept his back to Kurt as he changed his pants. Kurt felt his hands drop to his hips as he regarded his fiancé. He didn't want to be too direct about this but he also couldn't just let it go. Blaine was upset.

"I never thought I'd cry over a _cow_," Sam's voice rose. "But poor Jack and his cow I was really rooting for them."

"We all were," Rachel offered soothingly.

"I wasn't," Santana shouted. She must have been in the kitchen given where her voice was coming from.

"Everyone except Santana then."

"Where you?" Sam called. He was right outside the curtain. Clearly he was trying to talk to them.

"Hey leave them alone!" Artie scolded him. "They're probably making out or something."

"We're just getting comfortable!" Kurt called. "And yes, I was rooting for the cow too." It was small but it had been kind of emotional. The actor playing Jack really made his friendship with that hunk of wood very believable.

Blaine glanced over at the curtain as the shadows of their friends moved away.

This really wouldn't do.

Kurt stepped around and planted one hand on each bare shoulder. Then he pushed. Blaine fell easily to their bed. His eyes grew wide as Kurt pushed him down onto his back so he could straddle himself over Blaine's lap. "Kurt?" The older man didn't respond. He leaned over and weaved his fingers into the hair at the back of Blaine's head and draped his other arm casually across Blaine's shoulder. Then he pressed their lips together.

Soft at first. Just a brush. Then he pressed a little harder, lingered a little longer. He wanted Blaine to understand. His nose tucked against Blaine's cheek and he allowed himself to breathe in that wonderful scent of the man he loved so much. It wasn't always a perfect smell. Today he smelled a little too sweet. Like the soda they'd had at dinner had lingered too long on Blaine's breath. But that didn't bother Kurt in the slightest. He placed another soft kiss on the edge of Blaine's mouth.

"Kurt?" Kurt's fingers brushed at Blaine's hair as their cheeks melted together. Their eyelashes brushed each other's skin.

"Blaine." There wasn't a single question in his voice. Only conviction and determination.

"We can't do anything right now. At least one of them has to be listening."

"Probably Santana."

"She'll probably start kicking up a fuss as soon as the bed squeaks." Kurt's head lifted up so he could look into Blaine's eyes.

"That's ok. I don't want to have sex right now anyway. I just really wanted to kiss you."

"Just a kiss?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Just a kiss."

"This seems a bit intimate for just a kiss don't you think?" Kurt let their lips meet again.

"I wanted to be close to you. Gravity helps."

"So it is more than a kiss?"

"You talk too much." The kisses broached deeper. Tongues explored familiar yet always thrilling spaces. Blaine rubbed at the small of Kurt's back and let their kisses carry them away. When he started to feel a bit too excited he turned his head. Kurt kissed at his jaw.

"Normally you're the talkative one."

"Mm."

"Please talk to me." One more kiss, then Kurt let his head drop back down to a relaxed resting spot. His breath grazed just below Blaine's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt's lips pressed against Blaine's skin again. The sensation was beautiful and Kurt didn't want to stop. Not until Blaine knew without a doubt that this was real, this was happening, and this wasn't such a fragile thing that it could be so easily destroyed.

"I won't let a giant ever come near you."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Isn't it?" Blaine's head rolled towards him. He wasn't in the best position but he tried to look into Kurt's eyes all the same. So Kurt pulled himself off and crawled up their bed before dropping so that his head rested on a pillow. Blaine quickly followed. Shoulder to shoulder, hands entwined. They stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. "I'm not hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They were silent again. Kurt pulled Blaine's hand up to rest the back of it against his lips. "I'm also positive that you're still hurting."

"I was never mad at you for-"

"Not at me." He turned to watch as his words sunk in. "You aren't like that prince."

"I feel like it."

"He went around chasing anyone who would put out. Just because he could. Just because they would. You're not like that."

"He had perfection and he just cheated on her. That's what I did."

"No. At least it better not be." Kurt rolled over to stretch his body out on top of Blaine's again. "From what you've told me, it sounds like you just wanted companionship. Right? We had been each other's constant for two years and suddenly I was in New York and busy all the time. Untouchable, unreachable."

"That's not your fault." Blaine didn't understand. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"You were alone for the first time in two years. I mean, I had Rachel and yes sometimes when I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you we watched movies together on the couch. So I had someone to make things here easier. Plus a million distractions that I had to pour myself into or I'd probably lose my mind."

"I became the class president. And I joined the Cheerios at one point."

"I am still upset I missed out on that."

"There's videos. Though we'd probably have to break into Sylvester's office to get them."

"I've done that before."

"Really?"

"I've caused my fair share of trouble I'll have you know."

"Well, anyone who can get past all the hall monitors at Dalton wearing something that clearly isn't regulation has to have some level of finesse I suppose."

"I have all that and then some. But we're off topic again."

"But I'm feeling better now." Kurt kissed him again.

"I want you to always feel better."

"Kurt, I am so-" Kurt kissed the last word off of his lips. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

"Maybe." He kissed Blaine once again. "Tell me what's on your mind. All of it. No matter how gritty. I want to help you through it. I'm here now. You're here." Another kiss. "We're here together." Blaine's arms locked around Kurt again.

"I am so lucky. I love you Kurt. I love you so much. It doesn't matter if we're in sync or if I'm mad at you or you're mad at me or even if I'm scared I'm losing you, there's something so special about you. Like. Right now. The way you fit here in my arms like this. Or when we're out for a walk and you just seem to know just how to hold my hand. I feel like I can be myself with you, like I can figure out who I am for real instead of just pretending. And I can't believe I almost destroyed that."

Kurt stayed quiet for a moment, just letting Blaine look into his eyes. Then he leaned down and pressed their lips together one last time. "You didn't destroy it."

"But-"

"You didn't." To make his point Kurt pulled his hand up and rested it softly on Blaine's cheek. He made sure the metal of his ring pressed into the warm skin there. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't believe beyond a doubt that we were meant for each other. You know that. I'm a hopeless romantic. Which means I expect nothing less than the best from my marriage."

"Should I be scared?"

"No. You should just be yourself. Blaine, you are the best. You just have to believe in that like I do."

"I think I'm starting to."

"Tea's ready!" Santana bellowed. She knew she didn't have to. She was standing right beside the curtains. Kurt slowly rolled himself off of Blaine and hurried to put on something a bit more casual. Blaine barely bothered to pull a shirt on. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said in that half malicious yet completely harmless tone she had.

******"****We'd just finished," Kurt retorted, and he left it at that too.**


End file.
